Cheap Bets & High Stakes
by littledemonpixie
Summary: A bet is made, will Roy win or will he fail? But perhaps Riza has other things in mind.ROYAI! T for later
1. Shaking hands is final

**_Cheap Bets, High Stakes_**

**By:** Comm. Butler

**

* * *

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own FMA so don't sue you know and that whole sha-bang. **

**Author's Note:** Okay here is a RoyAi fic! It's been forever I know! And this one has been on my comp for quite awhile too! This idea actually came from my friend, firekitti who is also here at This fic was pitched to me during Algebra,freshman year,and here is my first shot at it. (With the aforementioned idea maker's corrections of course!)

* * *

_APRIL_

Roy Mustang sat in his office with Riza Hawkeye leaning over him pointing and chattering about the newest budget issues. Rather then be concerned with the percentages of money taken from them to protect Central, Roy was _way _more focused on the very beautiful lieutenant leaning over him.

"…So that means that the alchemists and the infantry are going to take huge cash hits here and he…"

"Just wonderful." Roy stated staring at her hand.

"No, not 'just wonderful'! This is a huge problem!" Hawkeye retorted, straightening up. Roy spun in his chair to face her and looked her up and down.

"Hmm… HAWKEYE!" He said a little louder then he needed to.

"Yes sir?"

"Go around to the other side of the desk."

"Wh… of course sir." Hawkeye stepped around to the other side of the desk. Roy shook his head.

"No, not there a little to the left and back up a bit." Hawkeye followed his instructions.

"Here sir?"

"Back up a little more."

"Here?"

"Yes. Stay right there. Absolutely exquisite." Roy studied her figure. Her uniform didn't hang in the right places like it should have but that was what Mustang's imagination was for.

Hawkeye heard the last two words from Mustang's mouth, 'Absolutely exquisite.' What the hell was that supposed to mean? Riza watched her superior stare at her with a stupid grin on his face and wondered what on Earth the man was thinking. She never knew though, in all the years she'd been working with him not once could she ever figure out what he was thinking. She wished she could though. She wanted to be close to him so badly her body seemed to let out a little moan of protest at the distance between them. Hawkeye's mind however was being as stubborn as a bull and refusing to let her think in such an inappropriate manner. Finally when she was getting up the courage to ask him why he was staring at her he cleared his throat.

"Lieutenant when was the last time you had dinner?"

"Well last night sir why?" Hawkeye was now even more puzzled then ever.

"No not that dinner, I mean… '_Dinner'_." Mustang raised an eyebrow. Hawkeye almost as if mirrored to him did the same.

"Sir, if you're wondering whether I get the proper nutrition or not then, I'll tell you, last night after I went back to my apartment I had a chicken breast, some broccoli, two small biscuits, a glass of milk…"

"Lieutenant…"

"Alright I admit it sir… and one shot of vodka… well and half a pint of Triple Chocolate, Fudge Chunk…"

"LIEUTENANT!"

"OKAY! So I ate the whole PINT!" Hawkeye wrung her hands nervously and flinched as she admitted her less then regular eating habits. Mustang let out a laugh.

"HAWKEYE! Calm down! I don't care what you ate last night much less how much! What I meant was…" He instantly sobered and looked around the office in an almost nervous action. He then with his finger gestured for her to come closer to him. She approached and when he continued to motion her to him she was leaning over the desk so far that the files shifted and slid uncomfortably close to slipping off the desk.

"What I meant wasn't to ask what you were eating but whether you were having 'dinner' preferably with someone of…"

"Are you asking if I've had any dates recently sir?"

"As a matter of fact…"

"Well sir I most certainly haven't in fact right now I am perfectly content and don't need any man to take me to dinner! Thanks for the inappropriate concern sir." Hawkeye straightened and turned to leave when she heard Mustang mutter.

"Not even with me?" She whipped back around and about jumped into his arms with happiness. Mustang caught her excitement and then smiled.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye 240,659,321 points, Colonel Mustang 2. I'm catching up on you." He warned and Hawkeye glared. How could she have been so stupid! He had been after her skirt just like any other pretty girl he saw on the street. Of course the thought of him thinking her pretty was something she could and should have blushed about. However that didn't mean that he wouldn't jump her bones the first chance he got. She didn't need that kind of womanizing, arrogant, pigheaded, confident, pompous, and sexy… Riza shook head.

"Sir I wouldn't go to dinner with you even if… well…"

"If what? Why don't we make a small bet out of it? You tell me the circumstance and if I complete the task then I take _you _to dinner."

"And if you don't?" Riza inquired.

"Your pick." Mustang offered and Hawkeye thought about it for a minute, then smiled.

"If you lose then you… have to settle down and marry _one _woman you have known for more then two years and do it all before the next year is out."

"WHAT?"

"Deal?"

"That gives me what nine months at max?"

"At max."

"So I had better win then."

"I suppose." Hawkeye held out her hand for him to shake but he didn't offer it.

"Ah, ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye you are forgetting one minor detail, what am I supposed to do in order to win this bet?" There was a knock at the door.

"Umm. I haven't thought of it yet." Hawkeye turned and went to the door. When she reached it and turned the knob she turned around.

"I've got it! In order for you to win the bet and take me to dinner you have to kiss…" She opened the door to see an annoyed Edward Elric standing before her in all of his state alchemist shortness. Her smile broadened…

"Why Ed you were just the man I wanted to see!" Hawkeye pulled him inside.

"I'm here to see the Colonel, Lieutenant so if you don't mind…"

"Wait, just a second, I need to finish a… proposal with the Colonel."

"Alright let's hear it Lieutenant." Roy crossed his arms.

"Well you already know the first part so the blank is filled in with Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"WHHHAAAT!" Roy fell out of his chair. Riza leaned over the desk with her hand outstretched.

"Deal?" She heard Mustang groan and then his hand gripped hers firmly.

"Deal," He agreed reluctantly. They shook and then Hawkeye promptly left.

"Colonel Mustang I wanted to ask you something about Armstrong…" Ed began. He was puzzled as hell as to the exchange having taken place seconds before and how it involved him, but he didn't dare ask. Roy tuned him out quickly though. He had three _very _pressing matters at this point. One, get Hawkeye to go out on a date with him. Two make sure he damn well won that bet, and third and his least hopeful, kissing the fifteen year old alchemist in front of him.

* * *

I gave it a shot,

Will Roy win the bet?

Or will this be the end of the plot?

The stage is set.

But I need reviews from you lot.

points


	2. The begging begins

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to get this up but work is keeping me rather busy soo... well here is part two, I hope it doesn't suck too much! runs off to work on 'Itty Bitty Little Problems'_

_

* * *

_

TWO

TWO MONTHS LATER… (JUNE)

"RIZA! There has to be another way! I'd do anything!" Roy embraced Hawkeye's bare legs and she looked at him with disapproval over the top of her sunglasses.

"You should have told me two months ago if you had a problem Colonel."

"I didn't think it through! Please I'll do anything!" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow.

"Yes anything just as long as I don't have to… you know… with the pipsqueak!" Roy shuddered as he heard Edward Elric shout,

"I HEARD THAT! I'VE GROWN A WHOLE INCH!"

"See what I mean?" Roy commented and Riza rolled her eyes.

"Well if you'll do anything then you can start by letting go of my legs." Mustang looked forlorn and clung even tighter.

"I shall not let go until I am Furhur! They are so pretty! I must cherish them for…" Hawkeye pulled her pistol from her hip holster underneath her skirt and gave Mustang a light smack on the head with the butt of it.

"When you are finished drooling all over them… we can address the group and begin the barbeque." Roy's head rotated slowly to see that everyone present (so all of HQ) was staring confused at the two of them, except for Ed who was still fuming about the shortness comment. Mustang let go reluctantly and stood up. Hawkeye straightened her khaki skirt and flipped her hair back over one shoulder. It had been way too hot to wear pants and her shorts were all cut offs so here she was in a skirt and tank top with Mustang's drool running down her calf. If she didn't like him so much or wasn't a junior officer she would have killed him by now. Mustang cleared his throat and spoke as if nothing had happened.

"On that note, welcome to our annual barbeque, perfect for boosting moral and other such matters, so drop ranks and have a good time today." Mustang smiled and then gave Hawkeye a sly smack on the ass as she passed him. Hawkeye jumped and snarled.

"Just for that the bet is still on, Colonel, and then after I'll file charges against you!"

"No you won't Riza," He tweaked her nose.

"Oh and why won't I?"

"One because I'll win that bet and… I'm great in bed."

"What was that?"

"Oh and we're out of uniform, by the way Riza."

"You vile, stupid and… FINE!" With that Riza walked off and Mustang strolled away whistling, but when Ed dashed by him chasing Al his heart sank. He still had to pull this off somehow, but doing it straight up wasn't an option… yet.

**

* * *

AND THREE MORE MONTHS PAST… (SEPTEMBER)**

"Well it looks to me like you have a serious problem. How long has this been going on?" Mayes Hughes looked at Roy Mustang from the couch where he was sitting.

"Since April." Roy moaned.

"So you haven't done anything in five months! Mustang you are going to be in some serious trouble. She's got you cornered."

"I know! And actually it was six months yesterday," Roy held up his hands with his head still on the desk. Hughes whistled.

"Well... I could help you--"

"Would you!" Roy jumped up so fast he hit his knee on the top of his desk.

"Yes, I could, but I also have a wife and daughter to consider. Hawkeye's wrath isn't something… By the way have you seen the new snapshots from when we were at the park the other day!" Hughes jumped up and Roy looked horrified. Not more pictures! He made a beeline for the door and when he opened it he slammed it shut again quickly.

"Help!" He squeaked and taking the lesser of two evils endured Hughes' pictures. When he was finally done, Riza Hawkeye stepped into the room and Hughes stood.

"Afternoon Hawkeye. I was just on my way out. Well Mustang see you later." Hughes left and Roy went back to his desk, not that it would protect him from anything but just the same.

"So how are things going Colonel?"

"I CAN'T DO IT! I GIVE UP! JUST MAR…" Roy shouted. Riza raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you can't sign the papers I gave you this morning? It's quite easy you've been writing your name since you were three right?"

Roy stopped his squirming.

"Huh? Oh those! I had those done an hour ago."

"Hmm, how much do you want to bet on it?" Hawkeye said leaning over the desk and looking him squarely in the eye.

"Uh uh, I'll get right on it!" Roy snatched a paper and began frantically signing. Riza smiled and sat down across from him and began working silently. She was torturing him and she was having so much fun doing it. Besides what harm could it do? She had him, any move he made.


End file.
